


Cookies for Yoo

by YoorsTruly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Café, Clueless Shownu, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Flustered Kihyun, M/M, One Shot, barista!shownu, coffees and cookies, sweet-tooth!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoorsTruly/pseuds/YoorsTruly
Summary: "But Ki, you know why?""What?""Do you know why I add new desserts on the menu?""No...why?""It's because of you..."
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Cookies for Yoo

Taking another sip, Kihyun irritatingly rubbed his eyes, which were probably getting strained from staring at his laptop screen for too long. It has been hours since he was sitting there- at his favorite spot in the cafe, drinking coffee and eating cookies, while cramming his digital portfolio that was apparently due the next day. Thinking about it, he really regretted for being so stubborn and not listening to Minhyuk's advice: to start working on it weeks before the deadline. He sighed because he couldn't deny the fact that Minhyuk was right. He shouldn't have worked on his portfolio last. Again he sighed, when he was supposed to take a bite but realized that he already finished his cookies. He took one last sip from his coffee before continuing his work.

After editing and layouting a few more shots, he finally decided to take a rest. He mentally noted to just quickly work on the untouched photos tomorrow before its due time. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He became aware of the clock's ticking, making him open his eyes again and realizing that there are only two hours left before the cafe closes. He looked around and saw that there were only a few people left inside. Suddenly, he felt his stomach grumble. It surprised him since he already drank a tall-sized frappucino and ate a whole box of triple chocolate cookies a while ago. 

But Kihyun knew that when it comes to desserts, a sweet-tooth like him couldn't resist his cravings. So he immediately stood up and went to the counter to order. There wasn't any line, indicating that only a few customers stop by at this hour. With this thought in mind, his nervousness grew, all the more as he took each step. Another step, and his heart was beating so fast, as if someone had chased him down. When he finally reached the counter, his breaths hitched. Slowly lifting his head, he saw the man behind the counter facing his back at him. He refused to call the man's attention and he took this moment to calm his raging heart. Because it was that barista. That barista whom Kihyun had a huge crush on. 

"U-um...excuse me, may I order?" 

The man turned around and Kihyun swears, his world has stopped. The tall, tan-skinned, and handsome barista is staring back at him, with his plump lips pursed into a genuine smile. He got caught in a trance as he met the barista's dark-colored eyes, dark pupils holding the galaxies above. It's undoubtedly beautiful, as his eyes crinkled to its sides and formed crescents whenever he paints a smile on his face. He stared at his ethereal face, which he believed were sculpted by the gods, embodying perfection in existence.  
Details of his beauty that he captured in his memory, the moment his heart beat for him.

"Uh, sir? Your order?" The barista uttered, while waving his hand in front of Kihyun. Heat quickly rose to his cheeks, as he got out of his trance and realized that he was staring at him for a whole minute like an idiot. "Oh sorry! I uh, would like to order dark chocolate chip cookies and a tall-sized mocha frappe." The barista took note of his order and proceeded to tell him how much it costs. 

Kihyun only had to unzip his wallet, take out his money, and he's done. But, he unzipped it carelessly and now his coins are spilled all over the counter. Kihyun wished the ground engulfed him right there and then, as another embarrassment was made in front of this man. "I'm really, really sorry-" He said, as he starts picking up some of his coins, now feeling the heat all over his face. "No worries, it's okay." The barista said while letting out a chuckle. When the man glanced down to help him, Kihyun noticed his name tag, which he doesn't see him wearing that often. 

Hyunwoo. 

Awkwardness radiated between them as they silently picked up Kihyun's scattered coins. After a while, he decided to take his coins from Hyunwoo's palm, but something unexpected happens instead.

Hyunwoo touched his hand. 

Hyunwoo didn't grab and enclosed his hand on Kihyun's, rather, he only reached out and placed his palm on the back of his hand. But oh god, this man would be the death of him. He froze there, and couldn't hear anything else but the loud thumping of his heartbeat. He could feel his legs slowly getting weaker. He couldn't think, even unable to breathe properly as he felt Hyunwoo's warm fingers on his.

Unfazed, Hyunwoo transferred the coins from his other palm to Kihyun's. He gently supported the latter's hand, so that the coins wouldn't fall out from it. He glanced at Kihyun, who still has a flushed look on his face. Staring intently, Hyunwoo realized that the other's cheeks were completely red. Was the ventilation in his cafe that poor? But if that's the case, he should've felt hot too. Also, it feels chilly inside right now. He got really worried. "Are you okay? Should I get you cold water?" He softly asked. 

Kihyun took back his hand when Hyunwoo loosened his grip. Oh my god, are my cheeks that red?? "Yes! I-I'm okay, thank you." He said under one breath, while placing the coins back inside his wallet with a lowered head. Hyunwoo only flashed a smile at him. "I'm relieved," He shyly replied while scratching the nape of his neck. "And the name's Kihyun, right? Also the name that I'll write in your cup?" Kihyun foolishly smiled to himself, realizing that the barista remembers and recalls his name. Kihyun nodded. "Okay, I'll call you once your order is ready." Hyunwoo assured him and he only managed to nod again. 

After completing his payment, he quickly walked back to his table. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes as soon as he dropped down to his seat. It's just so weird, when these feelings rush all over inside him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Even when he reminds himself every time he comes in the cafe, that Hyunwoo is just being kind and friendly. He keeps in mind that this is obviously nothing special- it's Hyunwoo's job to be nice to their customers, to make them feel comfortable and feel welcomed. After all, he knew that it's just a silly crush and nothing more.

After minutes of waiting, the barista finally called out his name. He stood up and went to the counter to retrieve his order. Excited, he took a sip from his mocha frappe and removed the cover of his cookie box as soon as he sat down. 

And there he saw it again.

Smiley faces made out of cream, messily drawn on top of his cookies. 

It's been a week since he's seeing these smiley faces on his cookies, and he didn't know what it really meant. He didn't know what the barista wanted to tell him. He's been contemplating on the meaning it's supposed to have, yet he still couldn't find the answer. He just convinced himself that it was because he was a regular customer there.

But even if he's confused and completely clueless, the smiley faces would always reflect a smile to his face. 

It would always make him feel lighter and warmer.

The following night, Kihyun immediately went to the cafe as soon as he finished submitting his portfolio. He was really glad that he finished it earlier, which gave him more free time to enjoy himself. As he walked towards the cafe, he felt that the night was chillier- even more when he's only wearing a thin knitted sweater over his shirt. He was thankful the moment he entered the cafe, as the warmth inside temporarily washed away the coldness he felt. As usual, he went to the counter and waited until it's his turn to order. While waiting, he checked the time through his phone. Only an hour left before the shop closes. 

After ordering, he went and sat on his favorite table in the cafe- the one situated in the far end of the room. He felt really comfortable and peaceful, especially since his place was farther from where most of the customers were sitting at. As he sat there, his body got heavier and he felt very sleepy. It's been a week of being sleep-deprived, and now he felt the tiredness he dragged for days, starting to build up and engulf him. It wouldn't hurt if he took a nap there, right? He's sensitive to noise too, he knew he would immediately wake up once he heard even the littlest of sound. So, he cozily positioned himself, bowed his head down, and rested his head on the wall beside him. He dozed off pretty quickly, just showing how tired he really felt. He was already soundly sleeping, when the barista called out his name. 

Rustling sounds filled his ear and suddenly, he felt colder. Where was he? As he became conscious of what was happening around him, he knew he's already awake. Before doing anything else, he stretched and relieved a soft yawn. Scratching his already messed up hair, he slowly opened his eyes. He studied the room. It was dark, noticing that all the lights were turned off except on the column where he's seated at. The chairs were placed above tables and there's nobody else in the room except him. Not until he turned his head to the side. Between tables, his vision recognized someone sweeping the floor. He couldn't process what he's seeing yet so he only stared at the person.

He seemed not to notice, but as the man lifted his head, he found a pair of eyes staring at him. "Oh, you're already awake-"

To his surprise, it was Hyunwoo. And there, he finally remembered where he was. He quickly checked the time on his phone. It's been an hour and a half since the closing time of the cafe.

Shit. He slept in the cafe. And didn't wake up. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I-" But as he was about to stand up, Hyunwoo put down a tray in front of him. Though Kihyun was confused, Hyunwoo didn't mind, carefully placing the latte (which was still hot), and a box of red velvet cookies in front of him. As he went away, Kihyun thought he was finished. But then, Hyunwoo headed again towards his table, this time holding a plastic bag. Kihyun predicted that it was delivery food. He stood in front of the table and took out the contents from the bag one by one. While watching him do this, Kihyun thought Hyunwoo looked really cute. He had a serious look on his face and a little pout on his lips. Why the hell is he so cute? 

After placing everything on the table, he looked at Kihyun with a soft expression.  
"May I sit with you?"  
Still confused, Kihyun only nodded. "O-of course"

And Hyunwoo did. He sat next to Kihyun, close to him, enough to feel his warmth seeping through his sweater. He couldn't stop thinking on how broad Hyunwoo is, whenever their shoulders touch at every move Hyunwoo makes. His warmth feels so comforting. He glanced beside him and watched Hyunwoo eat so deliciously, as if it's the last meal he would ever eat. He looks even cuter. As his heart continued to thump at this sight, Hyunwoo caught him staring. 

"Ah... Would you like some?" Hyunwoo said, offering a spoonful of his food to him. Maybe Kihyun wanted to taste his food.

"No, i'm good! Don't worry about me" Kihyun replied while smiling. Hyunwoo only nodded. 

"Okay...is there something you want to tell me?" 

"It's just that, I feel really bad that you're still here." Kihyun said, fidgeting his fingers. He glanced at Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo's expressionless demeanor was still there, but it looked somewhat regretful. He moved a little away from Kihyun. 

"Oh I, I'm sorry...I made you feel uncomfortable, didn't I?"

"No, not at all!" It's true. And he finds it really weird; that Hyunwoo feels like someone so familiar to him. As if he had known him for years. Even though he's usually nervous around him, there's still that comfortableness he exudes. Maybe because he's a regular customer there. Maybe because he sees the barista often during the night shift. Maybe because of the small talks they had by the counter. Or maybe not. Maybe it's just an illusion. But whatever it was, he didn't like the thought of him moving away. 

"What I mean is that, I feel so guilty you're still here and couldn't go home, all because of my stupid self sleeping and not waking up. And now, you're still waiting for me..." With his head lying low, Kihyun scooted closer to Hyunwoo, narrowing the distance between them. Hyunwoo looked at him as he does this, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"No, it's okay. You're not stupid... and I'm willing to wait for you." Hyunwoo confidently replied, taking another bite. Kihyun felt his heart jump out of his chest. This ethereal man, the barista he has a crush on, wanted to wait for him? Kihyun discarded this thought immediately. Of course he would, why would he leave his shop when there's still a customer deeply sleeping inside?

"Also, I live next door. So don't worry about that." Hyunwoo continued and smiled at him again. Kihyun didn't know what to say. No he can't, his heart just couldn't take it when he said those words so warmly and kindly. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried, for three times. But you still didn't budge." Hyunwoo laughed as he said this.

"Really?!" He got so shocked, knowing that he was a light-sleeper. Also, he dislikes it when other people see him sleeping. As he imagined of what he might have looked like, he covered his face with his hands. This is really embarrassing.  
"Did I look weird?" He turned his head slightly and peeked on his fingers to have a glimpse of Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo leaned a little, and gently removed his hands that were covering his face. Feeling his warm fingers on his own once again. Kihyun might have passed out at that moment.

Without a warning, his feelings rushed in like heavy pouring rain. 

Hyunwoo's face was almost near his, he couldn't look at him in the eye. Their foreheads were far from touching, the distance respectful, but he could feel his heart beat racing so fast. It was the first time he saw Hyunwoo's face details up close. Kihyun swears, this man isn't real. He couldn't believe that a man looking this ethereally handsome, is next to him, making him melt at his gaze.

He almost forgot how to breathe. As Hyunwoo glanced at him with a serious expression, he's already blushing so hard. Hyunwoo have probably noticed how red his face was. Kihyun feels like he's going to burst any time soon, all the more when he finally locked with the other's eyes.

"Hmm... right now? You don't look weird at all..." Hyunwoo said, smiling a little as their eyes met. He saw Hyunwoo's eyes trailing to swiftly examine his face. "I think you look great...Why do you think you look weird?" He looked serious and pouted again, showing that cute habit he did just a while ago.

At this point, Kihyun's really gonna pass out. 

Hyunwoo still scanned Kihyun's face. Maybe Kihyun thought there's something on his face so he asked him for help. But there's nothing. And wait, is Kihyun feeling hot again? His cheeks are really flushed. Anyway, Kihyun might be thinking that Hyunwoo finds his face weird. When in reality, it's completely the opposite. Hyunwoo finds Kihyun very attractive. For him, Kihyun is both really pretty and handsome, that he couldn't resist to take glances at him whenever he comes around. Then he would always look away when the butterflies in his stomach starts fluttering. Because he didn't know how to stop them. 

Because of nervousness, Kihyun broke their eye contact and faintly spoke. 

"A-ah, thank you..." Kihyun blushed, looking anywhere except Hyunwoo. "But I meant when I was sleeping"

"Oh" Hyunwoo tittered, shyly going back to his position while scratching his nape. He could feel his ears getting so red. "...you didn't look weird when you were sleeping too" He replied quietly as if he didn't want anyone to hear. Kihyun smiled to himself, seeing the barista flustered for the first time.

Minutes have passed and awkward silence radiated between them. Hyunwoo already finished his meal while Kihyun just started drinking his latte. After sipping some more, he decided to get a taste of his cookies. So, he grabbed the cookie box and removed its cover. As he opened, he stopped for a moment and felt glad to see what he had expected.

Smiley faces that are now made out of cream cheese frosting, were neatly drawn on his cookies.

He lifted a cookie and took a bite of it. The red velvet cookies were actually the latest item on to their menu, yet it already taste so scrumptious and heavenly. This is one of the few reasons why Hyunwoo's cafe is his favorite. Not just because the cafe is located in his neighborhood, but also because of their menu which offers a variety of coffee and desserts. He came to like it more when he found out that the cafe add new items on their menu once in awhile. He doesn't really stick only to a specific order, so he knew the cafe was just perfect for him. 

He felt Hyunwoo watching him as he indulge the cookies. 

"How is it?" Hyunwoo asked, a nervous gaze directed towards him.

"Very delicious...just like everything in your menu" He replied then continued to savor his cookie. Hyunwoo looked away, ears getting red as he found Kihyun's words very flattering.

"The smiley faces...were you the one who put them?" Kihyun glaced at him, when Hyunwoo softly nodded.

"It's so cute, I like it!" Kihyun enthusiastically said, picking up another cookie and proudly showing it to Hyunwoo.

"Ah, really?" Kihyun smiled while nodding at him.

"I'm glad you liked it, I was nervous you wouldn't"

"Why?"

"Because...I wanted to cheer you up"

"Cheer me up..?"

"Yeah...you look stressed and tired lately, i noticed when you started coming here later than usual" Hyunwoo paused for a second, fiddling with his fingers. "So I drew smiley faces on them... thinking it would make you smile even a little" Hyunwoo softly laughed because of embarrassment, averting his gaze from him. 

As he said those words, Kihyun felt really warm inside. The warmth felt like a cozy blanket enveloping his body. He couldn't believe that the barista was thinking this way about him. It never crossed Kihyun's mind that Hyunwoo would think about him in the first place. Heck, he never expected that his long-time crush would care about him. 

"I-is that so? You did make me smile..." He caught a glimpse of Hyunwoo who still had a lowered head. 

"I appreciate it so much, thank you" Kihyun added.

When Hyunwoo heard this, it gave him the feelings of happiness. It just feels so good, that his efforts were appreciated by someone like Kihyun. That he made Kihyun smile. Turning his head to the side, he calmly breathed as he glanced at the other. 

He knew he didn't want the moment to end, when he saw Kihyun smiling so brightly at him. 

Nights passed and they continued to hangout after the shop closes. Kihyun now had a new routine of coming in the cafe an hour before it closes. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo would stay with him after his shift so they could eat together and chat with each other. Hyunwoo didn't stop drawing smiley faces on Kihyun's cookies, and he would always feel glad whenever a bright smile paints on the younger's face.

Spending the nights together have made them closer, and Kihyun knows that being with Hyunwoo gave him the best feeling ever, nothing would ever replace. 

"Hyunwoo"

"Mm?"

"I don't tell you this often, but I really love your cafe. Everything you make is so delicious, even the newer ones you add on your menu."

"Thank you, Ki...I don't know what to say..."

"It's okay, you don't have to. I just wanted you to know that..."

"Ah, thank you, really...now I understand why you come here often"

"Yeah, I can't get enough of your sweets"

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"But Ki, you know why?"

"What?"

"Do you know why I add new desserts on the menu?"

"No...why?"

"It's because of you..."

"M-me?"

"I made them because of you, Ki."

"But...what is it about me?"

"It's that...you always have a different order each time, so I thought you would stop coming in, if I didn't make new desserts... And I think I would hate it, if I wouldn't see you anymore"

"Hyunwoo..."

"Hm?"

"You're so mean..."

"Ah sorry, did I say something wrong, I-"

"How can you say that so easily!!! My heart's gonna burst!!!"

Kihyun knew very well, that he didn't regret sleeping in the cafe that one night.  
At all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really confident about this, but i really wanted to write a fic where hyunwoo is that handsome barista anyone would go head over heels for XD so i did!! hope this wasn't too bad T-T please feel free to write any comments, i would really appreciate it<3
> 
> twt: @yoors_truly


End file.
